jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Cigau/The Art of War
'The Art of War' Tak,kolejny blog.Gośka się Sabatonu nasłuchała i nastrój ją wojenny złapał.Kilka informacji: -Nie bedzie HicAstrid.(a jeśli bedzie to BARDZO lekkie) -Postaram się nie zrobić z tego śmiechowego bloga. -Perspektywa Czkawki. -Jeśli kto chce żeby jego postać wystąpiła to wypałniamy ankietkę: Imię: Nazwisko: Smok: Status: Strona:(Dobra czy zła) Historia: Dodatkowe info: Pewnie i tak nikt się nie zgłosi (połowa osób wyszła przy punkcie pierwszym)Ale co tam.Czas macie do skończenia tego opka (im późnie pojawi się kom z postacią tym później takowa się pojawi).A i pojawi się nowana postać. ---- Siedzę samotnie w ciemnej celi ,On wrócił, silniejszy.Wyszcy których znałem nie żyją albo są w niewoli. A smoki ... no coż uciekły.Szczebatek jako że nie potrafił latać,uciekł do lasu ,pewnie już go złapli.Nagle moją uwagę zwróciły kroki.Ktoś idzie.Skryłem się w ciemnościach i czekałem aż wejdzie do celi.Gdy tylko wszedł zręcznie wykradłem mu miecz z pochwy wiszącej prze biodrze.Odwrócił się , a ja jednym szybkim ruchem wbiłem mu miecz w brzuch.To aż dziwne co niewola robi z człowieka.Nie zastanawiając się długo wybiegłem z celi .... Wiem pewnie badziewne ale cuś. Biegłem długim korytarzem ,lecz w połowie drogi Coś zwróciło moją uwagę.To Coś a raczej Ktoś przyglądało się mi swoimi niebieskimi oczami.Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.Mimo że ona była pod postacią rogatego,zabliźnionego smoka ,wiedziałem czego chce.Wiedziałem że nie powinienem jej ufać , za dużo przeszła w przeszłości by pozostać po jednej stronie.Nawet sama mi kiedyś mówiła:Nigdy nie ufaj strategowi,dobry strateg zawsze ,ale to zawsze pójdzie tą drogą która mu bardziej odpowiada.Nie miałem wyboru,i tak prędzej czy później by się uwolniła ,a wtedy równie dobrze mógłbym wleźć do kryjówki strzygi.Skończyło by się mniej więcej tak samo.Szybko więc poszedłem po klucz i uwolniłem ją.Ona o dziwo zna drogę do wyjścia.Gdy wyszliśmy przybrała postać człowieka.Przywołał swojego smoka ,który zwał się Predator.Wsiadłe na niego i powiedziala do mnie: -A ty na co czekasz?Specjalne zaproszenie dla pana .Już wsiadaj .Posłuchałem się jej i wsiadłem na jej krwisto czerwonego smoak i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze... I pytanie odemnie :Mogę wasze postacie przydzielić do klanów?A oto wybór: Wandale,Skrytobujcy(Jeśli chcesz żeby twa postać była w tym klanie musisz podać sęsowne powody) i klan którego nazwę sami musita wymyśleć.:) Coś za łatwo poszło-pomyslalem.I słusznie pomyślałem bo chwilę później ,gdyż na szyi smoka zaplątał się sznur z kamieniami(zapomniałam jak to się nazywa).Greta szyko pzecieła sznur i ponagliła smoka.Lecieliśmy dlugo i dopiero po zachdziee słońca wylądowaliśmy na małej wyspie.Byłem cholernie głodny.Papatrzyła się się tylko na mnie jak na dziecko i w smoczej formie pobiegła do lasu.Gdy wróciła niosla w zębach dorodnego dzika rozpaliliśmy ogień i upiekliśmy mięso ,spożyliśmy je i z braku innych możliwości posliśmy spać...Rano pierwsza obudziła się ona i jako że musieliśmy uciekać obudziła też mnie.Gdy się pakowaliśmy jej wagę odwrucił hała dochodzący z głebi lasu.Wyszeptała do mnie rzebym się schował.Posłuchałem, przecierz wie co robi ,prawda?Z gąszczu wyszła wysoka dziewczyna.Czekaj ja ją z kądś znam...A to ta kurde jak jej tam ... Lilith.Patrzyłem jak ta zblirza się powoli do Grety (która była pod postacią smoka i jagdyby nigdy nic siedziała),wciągając również powoli rękę.Gdy jej ręka prawie dotkneła nosa smokołaczycy(?)Ta złapała ją zębami za rękę i jednym szybkim ruchem przewruciła i przytrzasneła do ziemi,sycząc i warcząc..... Co do waszych postaci to kolejność pojawinia się:tera bedzie niedługo Shenzi i razem z nią pojawi się Nix ,później Cora ,a dopiero gdzieś w połowie opka Nisa.A natomiast Kasia Wolf się nie pojawi bo ta postać... po prostu nie pasje,ta postać jest za mało ...wikingowa(?).Psuje bardziej do opka dziejącego się w czasach dzisiejszych ,a nie w czasach wikingów.I jeszcze co do postaci Lilith jej smokiem będzie wander bo też pochodzi z Berk ,wieć... Niezastanawiając się długo pobiegłem pomuc dziewczynie ,przecie ta by ją zabiła.Gdy dobiegłem Greta była już w postaci człowieka i celowała mieczem w gradło Lilith.Lilith,dysząc z przerażenia powiedziała: -Kim ty jesteś i czego chcesz? -A kim TY jesteś i czego TY chcesz?-odparła. -A może tak by z większym szacuniekm? -Bo co? -Dlatego.I czekała najwyraźniej na coś co miało wyskoczyć z krzaków.Greta również patrzyła się w krzki ,jednak po chwili ,,krzyk" Wandersmoka zwrócił jej uwagę.To Predator właśnie przytszasną Castiela do ziemi i obilywał się smacznie.Rzekła Greta: -JA mam się bać JEGO.Powiedziała i pozwoliła jej wstać.Gdy zobaczyła co się stało z jej smokiem ,miała minę typu ; ,,ale jak?!".Porażenia prądem wandersmoka były w porównaniu do wielkości Predatora , praktycznie niczym.Podeszłem do nich mówiąc spokojnie ,że obydwie nie powinny mieć do siebie złych zamiarów .Tłumaczenie tego Grecie zajo mi trochę ,gdyż ta upierała się przy tym że Lilith ich szpiegowała,że jej nie zna i jeśli nadepnie jej na odcisk do ją zabije... Przepraszam że tak krótko.I Szeptozgoenk co do postaci to wszystkie są opisane w komach , a postać która się pjawiła to tu opis. Next powinien się pojawić jutro ,jak nie jutro to w weekend. Lilith wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną.Miałem pewne przeczucie że nie powinno się jej denerwować...Iiii stało się.Zgadnijcie co się stało.Lilith miała moc władania lodem i śniegiem.I tak się skałada że nie zawsze potrafiła nad nią panować..I tak też się stało ,potężne kolce lodu wystrzeliły w stronę Grety mało co nie przekuwając jej na wylot.To był błąd.Greta pod postacią człowieka zbilżała się do Lilith ze śmiertelnym spokojem i żądzą mordu w oczach.Lilith naciągneła strzałe na cięciwę i strzeliła prosto w serce smokołaczycy.Wysiłek ten ,choć niewielki nie przyniusł rezultatów gdyż ta złapała strząłę w ostatniej chwili i ....Au co ja ci takiego zrobiłem ?!Och mniejsza Greta słysząc mój krzyk posłała tylko Lilith wrogie spojrzenie i oznajmiłe że musimy się spieszyć.Natomiast Lilith pobiegła do mnie i starała się wyjąć strzałę z mojej stopy.Gdy zobaczyła że Greta jest w ok.500 metrowym odstępie od nas zawołała ją ... Przepraszam że tak krótko ,ale mam strasznie mało czasu a musiałam coś nabazgrolć. Podeszła i spytała czego się tak drze.Opowiedziała: -Nie widzisz że jest ranny? -Jaki ranny, strzała nawet nie przebiła stopy na wylot. -No ale chyba trzeba go jakoś opatrzyć? -Dobra ,byle szybko nie mam zamiaru zostawać na jednej wyspie dłużej niż jedną dobę. Lilith opatrzyła mnie na szybkiego i ruszyliśmy na koniec wyspy , by oszczędzić smokom wysiłku.Lecz w trzech czwartych drogi ma stopa zaczeła krwawić.Lilith bardzo się tym przejeła,Greta zaś nie bardzo.Podeszła tylko do mnie ,obejrzałą ranę i oznajmiła że nic mi nie będzie.Na to Lilith odpowiedziała: -Zaczekaj, czy naprawdę musimy się tak śpieszyć?On jest ranny ,a ja wyczerpana (wyspa na której byliśmy była całkiem spora). -Tak musimy,bo jeśli on znadzie nas to wtedy on (tu wskazała na mnie )zginie.Albo gorzej. Lilith popatrzyła się na Gretę karcącym spojrzeniem i powiedziała: -TY w ogóle coś czujesz?Jakieś wspułczecie? Gretę najwyraźniej te słowa musiały mocno urazić.Odwróciła się do Lilith i powiedziała cichym zabujczym tonem : -Ja już nie mam co czuć.Wszystko co dobre we mnie umarło.(spogląda na pozycję słońca)Musimy iść. -A jak ty sobie wyobrażasz jak on idzie?-odparła Lilith -No dobra ,zostaniemy tu na jeszcze jedną noc ,ale z rana wylatujemy. Może być? Jak powiedziala tak zrobiła ,zostawiła nas na chwilę samych by ponownie zapolować i upolować nam jaką kolację.Nagle Lilith zapytała : -A jak to się właściwie stałó że ty z nią tu jesteście? -Długa historia... (chciarz wcanie nie taka długa) -No ,ale przecierz mamy czas ,a poza tym co innego moża robić przy ognisku? Nie powiem przekomnała mnie tą odpowiedzią więc opowiedziałem jej naszą historię ,a ona słuchała z zaciekawieniem.Jej wzrok przypominał ... oczy Szczerbatka.Tak właśnie w ten sposób Szczerbatek patrzył się na soczystego dorsza.Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i zapytałem : -A jak ty się tu znalazłaś? -Ano lataliśmy sobie z Castielem tu i tam i postanowiliśmy odapocząć a ta wyspa nadawała się do tego idealnie. Nagle smoki zaczeły się niespokojnnie zachowywać.Predator zribił minę jagby się nad czymś mocno zastanawiął.Nagle zkrzaków wyskoczyła Greta w postaci smoka trzymająca w łapach młodą dziewczynę.Przgniotła (dziewczynę) do ziemi i z łapą przygotowaną do ataku ryczała jej prosto w twarz.Od tyłu cisowym łukiem naparzała w smokołaczycę druga dziewczyna.W tle było widać odganiająceg się Predatora od natrętnego czarno-czerwono-kremowego śmiertnika i zaciętą walkę między Castielem i szponiakiem... Dobra doszło w komach kilka nowych postaci : Talion i Keila.Posyacie te pojawią się tagże niedługo. Lilith nie zastanawiając się podbiegła do smokołaczycy i z okrzykiem :Shenzi,co ty tu do cholery robisz?! dciągneła dziewczynę, ktora biła Gretę łukiem.W obronie Shenzi stanął jej śmiertnik.Za to dziewczyna ,która była przytrzaśnięta do ziemi szarpała się coraz bardziej.Nie nie nie ja na to nie pozwolę żeby ktoś tu kogoś zabijał(Greta miała najwyraźniej taki zamiar).Rzuciłem się na nią z wyciągniętym mieczem(wcześniej skradzionym strażnikowi) przeciołem jej bok.No dobra nie przeciołem bo ma na to za twarde łuski,mogło to ją najwyżej połaskotać.Jednakowoż osiągnąłem swój cel gdyż swoją uwagę zwróciła na mnie i mało by mi głowy nie odgryzła.Na szczęście w porę się opamiętała i przemieniła się człowieka.Dysząc i sapiąc zwróciła sie z agresją do Lilith: -(wskazuje na Shenzi) Znasz ją?! -Tak ,ma na imię Shenzi i... -Czy ja prosiłam żeby mnie przedstawiać?-Powiedziała Shenzi -Nie ,ale... -Zwą mnie Shenzi Rivers a oto (wskazuje na śmiertnika) Manifest .Pochodzę z klanu Wandali ,lecz uciekłam od nich. -Miło mi ,zaś mnie zwą Margaret Black z klanu Skrytobujców ,a to mój smok Predator.A ona to kto?-Powiedziała Greta już łagodniejszym tonem. -Ja?-Zapytała cicho druga dziewczyna -Tak ty. -Nazywam się Nix Fortes ,mój klan to Klan Powietrznych Łowców a ta tutaj to Burza. wim krótki ten next jutro powinien być dłuższy wynagrodzenie za krótki next :Rysunek Grety: thumb|szczyt mego beztalencia:człowiek thumb|a kto zgadnie co to ten dostanie dydykta Dobra spaliłam mówiąc Poli że to Predator ale i tak dydykt dla wszystkich czytelników tego opka kontynuacja rozmowy: - (Spoglada na pozycję księżca)Wnioskując po księżycu dochodzi dwunasta ,musimy lecieć.-rzekła Greta. -A gdzie lecicie?-Zapytały chórem dziewczyny. -No właśnie ,gdzie ty nas tak w ogule prowadzisz.-dodała Lilith. Sam byłem tego ciekaw ,lecz w odpowiedzi dostaliśmy tylko marne :Wkrotce się dowiecie.I teraz zwróciłą się bezpośredniio do Shenzi i Nix : -Pytanie tylko:czy lecicie z nami? Dziewczyny tylko popatrzyły po sobie i wzruszyły ramionami . -Och no dawajcie męska decyzja! -No to tak-odpowiedziałly chórem. -Wspaniale ,no to na smoki i lecim Jako że ja nie miałem smoka leciałem na grzbiecie Predatora.Nie miałem nawet domysłów gdzie możemy lecieć.Z racji tego że smoki nie potrafią latać przez sen(Predator jest wyjątkiem) ,a ten jest bardzo potrzebny lądowaliśmy co jakiś czas na różnych wyspach.Chociarz był jeden wyjątek ,kiedy musieliśmy lecieć w nocy.A ta noc była ... wyjątkowa ,gdyż mieliśmy niespodzieanego gościa.A oto co się wydarzyło:Leciliśmy w noc bezgwiezdną i cichą,otaczała nas ciemność i nagle coś ,a raczej ktoś śmigną mieczem po brzuchu Predatora .Ten oczywiście tego nie poczuł ,lecz między jego łuskami jest ukryte coś a'la ślina koszmara ponocnika ,a jako że miecz wywołał ciepło smok się zapalil , i ja jako że nie siedziałem na smoku w siodle musiałem się przesiąść na innego smoka.Lecz nie udało mi się to gdyż w momencie kiedy przeskakiwałem ze smoak na smoka coś mnie złapało i spojrzao się na mnie oczami nocnej furii.Co prawda miałem przy sobie miecz ,ale nie miałem serca skrzywdzić kogoś z gatunku mojego przyjaciela...Nagle coś chwyciło mnie za nogi(a raczej nogę) i pociągneło w dół.To była Shenzi ,próbująca wciągnąć mnie na swego smoka.Kiedy już spokojnie siedziałem na Manifeście(?) ,z daleka oglądając podniebną bitwę między Gretą a tajemniczym jeźccem zauważyłem że zaczyna świtać a w dole majaczy się wyspa.... Wyladowaliśmy na takowej wyspie ,a niedługo w nasze ślady poszła Greta wraz z przeciwnikiem.Gdy wyladowali ... No jednym słowem było grubo.Ten przeciął ostrym mieczem po podgardlu Grety... Nie to niemoliwe ... czy ona ...nie żyje?Jej bezwłdne ciało osuneło się na ziemię.Talion gdyż tak miał na imię przybysz zwrócił się ku nam i powoli podchodził.Nagle coś a raczej ktoś przytrzasną go do ziemi.Talion odepchnł ją na tyle mocno że odleciała na parę metrów w tył .Potężna smoczyca zbliżyła się do przeciwnika paraliżując go wzrokiem.Na szczęście (dla niego) w porę się opamiętał i odskoczył.Rozpoczął sie krway pościg.Greta co chwilę łapała go za nogę i przyciągałą do siebie.Kiedy zrobiła to za piątym razem przemieniła się z powrotem w człowieka i wyszeptała mu do ucha :nie wiesz nawet jaki bład popełniłeś.Lecz zabić go nie zdążyła gdyż dostała plazmą i przywaliła w drzewo.Za to nona furia która dopuściął się tego czynu została brutalnie przygnieciona przez kolejno:Predatora ,Manifesta ,Burzę i Castiela.Obydwoje wstali i zmierzyli się ponurym wzrokiem.Greta pierwsza zaczeła rozmowę : -Widzę że znalazłam godnego przeciwnika. -Wznajemnie. -Powiedz mi ... jak cię zwą? -Talion ,,Smocza Zguba" ,a to Carchen ,jestem z klanu Ludu. -Czekaj ja cię z kądś kojarzę... to ty zatłukłeś to wielkie cholerstwo ,tak? -Tak.A tak w ogle to co wy robicię na moim terenie (wun z mojej ziemi!)? -Ymm kojarzysz imię Drago Krwawodoń(?)? -Coś tam świta. - Trza go ukatrupić , a nas jest trochę za mało wie, szukamy kogoś kto mugłby nam pomuc ,piszesz się? -Jak nie ,ajk tak.I gdzie jest reszta , bo sama to ty tu nie jesteś. -Czkawka , wyłaź z tych krzków no ! Wylazłęm wraz z Shenzi , a z daleka podbiegała reszta.Jako że smoki były wyczerpane lotem zostaliśmy na wyspie.Tym razem na polowanie poszliśmy razem gdyż było na troszke wiecej i co z tym szło potrzeba było wicyj miesa.Jedynie Lilith zostałem by z Catielem łowic ryby dla smoków.Upolowaliśmy kilka porządnych dzików ,upiekliśmy je zjedliśmy i syci poszlismy spac... Dobrze opisałam Taliona ?Przepraszam że długo nexta nie było .I Ishami2000 dlaczego ma być Death Katastrofa?(szatański śmiech Georga Martina) Nazajutrz wyruszyliśmy w drogę,na południe.Greta mówiła że jeśli gdzieś leciec to na południe.I smokom sie spodoba i ludziom.Gdzieś tak w połowie drogi Talion zapytał: -Jak to się stało że przeżyłaś poderżnięcie gardła? -Radzę popracować nad celem-Powiedziała ukazując niezbyt głeboką ranę na klatce piersiowej.Gdy naeszła noc wylądowaliśmy na małej wysepce i powtórzyliśmy swoją cowyspową manterę.Jednak tej nocy wydarzyło się coś ... niespodziewanego.Greta jako że jest smokołakiem ma bardzo wczuły smok i potrafi nawet w najgłebszym śnie usłyszeć wroga i tym razem nie było inaczej.do naszego obozu wdarł się dziki smok.A dokładniej samoczyca z gatunku wandersmoka.Owa smozyca zaczełą bezwstydnie zaczepiać Castiela.Ten najwyraźniej oburzony jej zachowaniem podszedł do śpiącej w najlepsze właścicielki i ją obudził.Lilith najwyraźniej chcąc się wykazać(albo z własnej głupoty jak to Greta określiła) spróbowała wytresować takowego osobnika.Lecz zanim jej się to udało obok niej wylądowała kula ognia.lecz ta zanim zdołała spalic cały obóz została zgaszona przez sporą dawkę lodu.Z lasu wyłoniła sie dziewczyna o szatynowo-szatynowych włosach i blixnie na lewym oku.Rozpętała się epicka walka.Normalnie ogień i lód dwa żywioły staneły na przeciwko siębie.W tle było widać dwa wandery opychające się popcornem.(chociarz myślę że to akurat zmyśliła)Na szczęścei dla przybyszki Greta postanowiła wyjść z ukrycia i rozdzielić wojowniczki.Obydwie dostałyt w czapę i był spokój.Gdy przybyszka otrząsneła się po uderzeniu przz smokołaka postanowiłą rozpocząć rozmowe: -Kim wy jesteście? -Bandą myszoskoczków podróżójących na południe a ty? -Fenkiem lubiącym myszoskoczki w sosie własnym.A tera na serio kim wy jesteście? Prezdstawiła na . -Świetnie a ja jestem Cora Wolfchid a to Luna mój klan zwiesię Wolfchild -Mówiłaś że cię z tamdąt wywalili -ierozpowiadaj tego! -Dobra spokój!Z racji takkiej że musimy lecieć szybkie pytanie : Lecisz z nami?-wtrąciła się Greta. -A gdzie tak dokładniej lecicie? -Jakieś 2 może 3 dni na północ.-Odparłą ze spokojem. -A po kiego grzyba lecicie do indii?Pełno tygrysów ,smoków (bardzo NIEprzyjaznych) ,robactwa i co najgorsze LUDZI. -Te ostatnie to zdecydowanie najgorsze.-Powiedziała ,najwyraźniej z własnego doświadczenia smokołaczyca. -Jeśli można :co miałaś na myśli mówiąc smoki?I ten epitet :nieprzyjazne?-wtrcilem się do rozmowy. -Większość gatunków które znasz wywodzi się z Indii, jednakowoż większość gatunków przetrwała np.Indyjska Furia albo Miażdżeń lub Indyjski Koszmar.-Rzekła Cora. -Miażdżeń? -Coś a'la gronkiel tylko trochę inne.-Tym razem odezwała się Greta. Po tej jagże krótkiej wymianie słów ruszyliśmy w drogę.Cora leciała tuż za naszą 6 (?).Przewidywania Grety okazały się być trafne.Po 2 dniach byliśmy w gorącym, parnym i zlanym słońcem kraju.Wylądowaliśmy w puszczy.Greta powiedziała że przed nami jeszcze wiele dni drogi.Więc na razie zarządziliśmy postój.Greta ,jako że wraz ze smokoółactwem szło w parze wzmocnione zmysły poszła szukać wody i ewentuanie czegoś do jedzenia.Smoki dostały nagłego zastrzyku energi i harcowały po całym "obozie".Żeby nikt się nie nudził porozdawaliśmy sobie różne zajęcia mi: -Cora wraz z Lilith poszły szukać gałęzi (chociarz nie wiem czy to tak dobrze dobrana para). -Shenzi i jej smok poszli polować na jeżozwieże i inne kolczaste paskudztwa (Greta mówiła że każdy szanujący się smok powinien go kiedy spróbować) -Nix wraz ze mną zajeła się budową tymmczasowego obozu. Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe zapadł zmierzch... A więc jest next.Proszę o wystawienie oceny w postaci konetarza . Zmierzch zapadał powoli i nieubłagalnie.Z czasem kiedy zapadła głucha noc poszliśmy spać.Na warcie stał Predator i Manifest (nawzajem się pilnowali).Gdy nadszedł ranek zgaśliśmy ogień ,który uwcześnie zapaliliśmy i ruszyliśmy w drogę.Podrodze spotykaliśmy różnorakie drzewa i zwierzęta.Co chwila zatrzymywaliśmy się by się czegoś napić i coś zjeść.Więc szliśmy całą grubą jeden za drugim .Powoli znów zapadała noc więc powtórzyliśmy czynność z wczoraj ,lecz tym razem Greta wróciłą z pustymi rękami .Lilith skarciła ją mówiąc czemu nie poszła tam gdzie wczoraj na co ta odparła że czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę ile kilometrów przeszliśmy.Skonczyło się na tym że Lilith stała się naszym głownym źródłem wody.Lód topnia wręcz aż za szybko.Gdy wkońcu nastała noc (a noce tu są znacznie chłodniesze niż dnie)Usiedlismy przy ogniu i zaczeliśmy sobie opowiadać niezliczone historie.Niektóre śmiesznie inne smutne.Greta jedna siedziała w ciszy żeźbiąc tygrysa w drewnie.Nagle Nix zapytała ją skąd blizny na jej twarzy.Greta więc opowiedziała swoją historię: -A więc jeśli cię to ciekawi urodziłam się na niewielkiej wyspie,na której nie zabijano smoków ,gdyż smoki się nas zazwyczaj bały.Co jakiś czas na naszą wyspę przybywały Bezskrzydłe Rozpruwacze. I właśnie stąd wzieły się moje blizny na oku.A te tutaj (wskazuje na policzek) to już inna historia.Wiesz nie tylko ja miałam pomysł żeby zrobić to (zaciska dłoń w pięść i ze skórzanej rękawicy wyskakują metalowe pazury).Pewien gościu Podczas potyczki ze mną zrobił przesuną tąże bronią po mojej twarzy ,ale oczywiście to tymże cczynie nie pożył zbyt długo gdyż ja mu pazurami przezunełam po tchawicy. Gwar wrócił do obozu i znowu rozpoczeły się niewydarzone historie.Greta nadal żerzbiąc tygrysa zaczeła śpiewać: Stoję samotnie patrząc na pole bitwy Zniszczona ziemia ,to wszystko co pozostało po walce Teraz szukam nowego sposobu by pokonać mego przeciwnika Widziałem już dość rozlewu krwi ,śmierci i bólu Ucieknę ,będą mnie gonić na próżno Schowam się będą mnie szukać Przegrupuję się,umad odwrót będą mnie ścigać Śmiertelny cios,wygrałem bez walki To jest sztuka wojny Wymawiając te słowa rzuciła scyzorykiem w piach koło ognia i jagby zahipnowtyzowana patrzyła się w odbijające się od ostrza płomienie To jest sztuka wojny Łamiąc wolę walki wroga Zmusić ich żeby mnie ścigali,będą grali w moją grę I będą grać na moich zasadach ,będę blisko lecz wciąrz nietykalny Nigdy więcej nie doświadczę bólu Zanim mnie znajdą mnie już nie będzie Otoczę ich Poddadzą się bez walki Śmiertelny cios wygrałem bez walki To jest sztuka wojny To jest sztuka wojny Złamani i zagubieni Zmęczeni wojną Poddadzą mi się Złapani w moją pułapkę Bez wyjścia Nigdy więcej nie przegram Ucieknę będą mnie gonić na próżno Schowam się będą mnie szukać Przegrupuję się udam odwrót będą mnie ścigać Śmiertelny cios wygrałem bez walki To jest sztuka wojny Tojest sztuka wojny To jest sztuka wojny to jest sztuka wojny Kiedy skończyła śpiewać utkwiła wzrok we ... mnie.Odwróciłem się z mała nadzieją że to nie na mmnie się patrzy ,za moimi plecami stał piękny czarny tyrys o złoto -brązowych oczach... Nexcik wystarczająco długi?Jeśli tak to miszczu zostaw miszoskiego koma! Link do muzy:The art of war ' ' ''' Bestia ruszyła się z miejsca i powoli szła w stronę Grety.Gdy przeszłą obok ognia widać był ją w pełnej okazałości.Potężne mięśnie działające pod skóra i ślady potężnych pazurów na plecach.Greta powoli wyciągneła rękę w stronę tygrysa i pogłaskała go po czarnym łbie , a ten złozył się u jej stóp.Gdy ta podniosła głowę praktycznie natychmiast wybuchła śmiechem ,widząc nasze zdziwione miny.Kiedy skończyła się śmiać rzekła że trzeba by już się spać położyć.A więc za jej radą poszliśmy spać.Rano jednak nie obudziły nas dziwięki natury lecz ludzkie krzyki.Ja oczywiście miałem to głeboko gdzieś ,gdyż sen mam twardy niczym skała.Jednakowoż dłużej pospać nie było mi dane gdyż ktoś postanowił zrobić mi zimny prysznic.To jeden z ludzi Drago ,wylał na mnie kubeł zimnej wody tym samym oszałamiając mnie.Porwali nas praktycznie wszystkich ,oprusz Grety i Lilith które spały najdalej od obozu (przynajmniej Lilith ,bo Greta spała na drzewie).Związali nas i zawlokli do obozu.Smoki mające więcej oleju w głowie zaczaiły się na nich tuż przy obozie i wyczuwając odpowiedni moment zaatakowały.Ludzie Drago byli jednak przygotowani na taki przebieg wydarzeń i nie mineła minuta i walczące smoki leżały nieprzytomnie na ziemi.Gdy w końcu dotarli do obozu nasi oprawwcy padli niczym trupy na ziemię.Dostawszy grubym kijem w łeb ,ostatinią rzeczą którą słyszałem było głośne chrapanie strażników i tych ktorzy nas porwali.Z nieprzytomności wyrwało mnie szturchnięcie.Shenzi ,która jakimś cude unikneła ciosu pałką zauwarzyła dziwne zachowanie Nix ,która wpatrywała się w gęsty las.Przysłuchując się dotarły do mnie szepty ,których jednak nie rozumiałem.Jednak gdy te ucichły poczułem że coś oswabadza mnie z węzłów.To Lilith ,aż czerwona ze złości przecinała linę ,a pomagała jej w tym już oswobodzona Shenzi.Gdy zostałem już uwolniony zauważyłem że Nix też jej pozbawiona węzłów , i tylko siedzi wparując się w krzaki.Gdy w końcu wstała oznajmiła że wie gdzie uciekać i że strażnicy niedługo się zbudzą.O mały włos byśmy zapomnieli o smokach ,gdyby te nie ,,zakrzyczały".A więc czym prędzej uwolniliśmy je i zaczeliśmy uciekać według wskazówek Nix... '''Przepraszam że znowu długo nexta nie było ,ale jutro bedzie na 100%.I czy ja mam wstawiać takie piosenki jak w poprzednik nexcie? A więc biegliśmy przez gęstą puszczę nie patrząc za siebie.Jednak wiedzieliśmy że za nami biegną Łowcy i po chwili wsiadliśmy na smoki.W tępie smoczego lotu szybko zgubliśmy nieprzyjaciół jednakowożkiedy wylądowaliśmy przy małym domku przy którym stała Greta i Lilith tam złowroga "armia" już czekała.Wtedy rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło.Ich było jedynastu a nas 7.Smoki próbowały albo wszystko spalić albo zdeptać co w rezultacie pozostawiło 7 przeciwników .No co?Wiesz jak to popyla?Nie?No właśnie.Ja akurat walczyłem z wysokim brązowookim blondynem.Mając spore doświadczenie w walce pokonałe go bez większych przeszków i jako że byłem ranny obserwowałem toczącą się walkę.Au ,to musiało boleć , uuuu tam bić nas(menszczyzn) nie wolno.W końcu do walki wkroczył Predator ,a zanim Castiel ,Manifest ,Carchen,Burza i Luna.I tak jedna walka się skończyła i zaczeła się druga tym razem między Gretą a Lilith.A oto jej przebieg: -Jak ja cię nienawidzę!-Lilith ze złością. -No wiesz bo ja cię kocham i ubustwiam.-Greta jak zwykle sarkastyczna. -Ty wiesz z kim zadzierasz?! -Owszem ,jesteś z potomkinią pradawnego ludu władającego wodą ,jednak jesteś wyjatkiem gdyż ładasz lodem nie wodą. Sam byłem ździwiony tyże faktem ,a co dopiero Lilith. -Ale ... skąd ty to wiesz ?-zapytała z niedowierzeniem -Zachowujesz się jak oni , władasz wodą i masz naturalną nienawiść do smokołaków i ludzi władających ogniem ,prost. Lilith musiała poczuć się urażona tą informacją. -Dosyć odchodę!Castiel chodź! -A ić tylko nie wracaj jak cię smoki i tygrysy zjedzą! -A więc jednak się o mnie martwisz? -Powiem ci tak , nie zabiłam cię tylko dlatego że władasz lodem co mogło się później opłacić, i jeden pies mi czy wy wszyscy zdechniecie czy nie. -To dlaczego mnie uratowałaś-Zapytałem zawiedziony. -Nie wtrącaj się!-Odpowiedziały chórem. -A teraz skoro już wszystko wyjaśnione to (cenzura) stąd! I poszła nie wiadomo gdzie... Tak wiem że next mocne 2/10.I czy Użytkownicze Sandymh(?) opdowiada to że dopisałam historię jej postaci? Jako że jeszcze był dzień zajeliśmy się sprawami zamieszkania takowego domku który jak się okazało należał do Grety.Domek zagospodarowany byłw cztery łóżka (a raczej dwa łóżka i dwa łoża dla smoków) mnie udało się wycyganić miejsce przy oknie.Greta która nawyraźniej musiała się odsteresować po przeżytej kłótni , poszła zapolować.Smoki które nawyraźniej znowu dostały małpiego rozumu więc zaczeły nam nazwyczajniej przeszkadzać.Problem rowiązany został przez liny które były pomysłem Nix.Kiedy skończyliśmy się rozgaszczać ,Greta wróciła z polowania z ... takim czymś rogatym w pysku (poluje jako smok i wraca w ciele smoka) i dosyć dużą raną kłutąw okolicy barku. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania